


Frottage

by brokencasbutt67



Series: Multi - Fandom Kink Bingo [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Car Sex, Coming In Pants, Crowley's Bentley (Good Omens), Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 06:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20092582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: This fills the 'Frottage' Square of my MFKinkBingo





	Frottage

They were in the backseat of the Bentley. They didn’t have enough time, or space, to get naked. That’s how they ended up like this. Aziraphale is straddling Crowley’s slim hips. Crowley and Aziraphale’s hips are jerking against each other’s, the friction provided by their trousers was only half of what made this moment. Both are rock hard, their breath mingling in the back seats of the car, the windows already tinted, blocked further with steam. Crowley reaches up and knots his fingers through Aziraphale’s hair, tugging the angel’s head down into a kiss.   


Cars are speeding past, completely unaware of the act taking place in the sleek black car that’s almost invisible in the dark of the night.    
“Crow-Crowley” Aziraphale stuttered, rolling his hips harder. Crowley chuckled lightly.    
“Angel, let go” Crowley whispered. Aziraphale nodded and came with a groan, falling against Crowley’s chest. Crowley groaned and pressed his lips to Aziraphale’s forehead as he came.    
“Fuck” Crowley whispered. Aziraphale panted and with less than a thought, both were cleaned up again. 

“We should get back” Aziraphale murmured, after several minutes of resting against Crowley’s chest. Crowley grunted, barely awake.    
“Gimme a few minutes” He slurred. Aziraphale smiled softly, leaning up to kiss Crowley’s forehead.


End file.
